The Black Cat Returns
by Tsukimono
Summary: When he disappeared they never imagined he would be gone this long. They stopped looking around corners for a sight of him after a few months. After a year they no longer dashed after clues to his where abouts. Now, three years to the day they never thought they would see him again. Not like this at the very least.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first story, so please comment!

I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters.

When he disappeared they never imagined he would be gone this long. They stopped looking around corners for a sight of him after a few months. After a year they no longer dashed after clues to his where abouts. Now, three years to the day they never thought they would see him again. Not like this at the very least.

In the three years since his disappearance, Eve and Sven had grown. The sweeper business had calmed down, and both Sven and Eve agreed she should have some form of a formal education. They settled down in a city near the sea. Eve skipped grades faster than Sven could see with his other eye. She appreciated the chance though, and she did find going to school helpful, if not a bit slow at times. Growing up as she had, she knew a little about everything, but traveling made learning hard. She would start one subject only to leave a city and never pick up where she left off. Her new school gave her the chance to fill in the gaps, and now her knowledge was helpful in mundane tasks as well as capturing targets. She knew enough of physics, and mechanics and her ability had been so fine tuned in the past years that in a second's time she had a full workmen's tool set spread apart where her hair would be. This ability saved them quite a bit of cash, as they no longer had to go to a repairman when their car ran into problems.

Eve had finished the last of her classes a few weeks ago, and now was pursuing more _technical _skills, cooking. Her mother of sorts had been a terrible cook, but Eve was determined not to follow in her footsteps. She wanted to thank Steven for giving her a home, and she had read that the best way was through his stomach. So, Steven had taken to watching the news and planning out new trips to find high money targets in the living room while Eve went to work in the kitchen. Annette had retired and moved in with them, something of a grandmother to this family setting, but was often bored with the quiet and roamed around the city. She came back in time for dinner though, because though it took a few trial runs, Eve had finally found her culinary spark and her cooking put Steven's to shame. Rinslet came visiting every now again always with gifts for Eve, clothing although Eve always asked for books. She was there now in the basement asking Annette for advice on her next break in. Sven chewed happily on a piece of gum. Eve had made him promise to quit. He listened to the quiet sprinkle of rain outside and was content in this perfect peace. It was on this, a normal day for them all, that an old friend decided it was time to visit again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay so this story combines both the Anime and Manga storyline. Basically the Eve incident occurred first (the Anime ending), and then the fight with the Apostles of the stars (Manga ending). Okay? Good.

"She was just like us", those were the final words I had said to Creed, I told him that Sya had been abused and betrayed, just like the two of us were. I never told Sven, but I had more ghosts hanging over my shoulders than just being an ex-sweeper. I first knew of the existence of Chronos because I grew up on the battlefield. My parents... I loved them in my way, but they were not good people. I have come to realize that now. I don't even think I was their actual kid, but they took me in, clothed and fed me, and they sent me to a war zone. They had a fascination with Tao users, and were allowed to watch their holy war in exchange for me. I fought, I killed with my bear hands, and before I left I was injected with the same pseudo-Tao serum the Apostles fought with, only I never discovered what I could do with the stuff until now. Needless to say, no one living knows of this, besides me of course. I went back to my parents and became their pet. They showed me off to guests, and they beat me when I misbehaved. I grew scrawny and beaten in their care. Had I been fresh from the war I would have at least been able to attack Zagine, but I had grown weak. Under his care I learned the ways of a marksman, but I was fated to leave him too. His death left me broken in a way I had never been before. I traveled around endlessly for a while, not caring what happened as long as I grew stronger, and that's how I happened upon Carl. He brought me up as his bodyguard, until he had ascertained my skill and then he transferred me to Chronos. My story from then on is as my friends know it. I enjoyed my time with them, but I knew I was not truly free. Not until I dealt properly with my past. I went after Zagine's killer, and found myself knee deep in a plot encircling my life, and I knew I could not return, not until I had grown strong enough to protect my family from this new threat. I always seem to get them in trouble don't I? 'At least after this it'll really be over', thought to myself as I walked through the rain. The cobblestone streets and faint lights never too far apart really gave this town a peaceful charm in the glow of twilight. I turned and made my way up the path and knocked. The rain never hit me once.

Shouting ensued about who should open the door, and I could not help but laugh. I couldn't help thinking I was making the wrong choice, however. The expression on Sven's face when he opened the door twisting in fury, a man betrayed, only made me further regret my choice to return. It was too late though, I missed my chance to walk away.

"Yo! How have you been? Missed me yet buddy?", I said, trying not sound as though I had been gone for years.

"You can't be real. You were gone."

"Yeah, well I decided to come back", I replied and was immediately greeted with a punch to the face.

"Ow"

"Sven, who is it?", Eve called from inside hearing the noise of my head meeting Sven's fist.

"You won't believe it, call everyone up. Now!", Sven yelled back, and then he turned to me, "Well what are you waiting for come inside, I'm sure everyone wants to know why you decided to leave for three years." At that he turned and walked inside motioning for me to follow. I sighed and obeyed. 'How can I face everyone, after all this time?' I thought miserably.


End file.
